Addie and her Laddies Ending with Fred Weasley
by smileitup
Summary: Adeline Targ is just another Hogwarts student. Love and life can seem so ordinary but with the Weasley twins can anything ever be simple?
1. Ch1 Because you wanted a laugh

The sun, having no regard for the solid blue curtains in the windows, interrupted the slumber of Adeline Targ. Knowing she could not turn the earth for a few more hours of rest, reluctantly moved from her warm bed. Before she could ever prep for her typical and mischievous flight downstairs her mother ceased all attempts.

"Adeline Marie Targ! If I catch you sliding down that railing, you will find yourself having the worst summer of your whole life!"

"I hardly consider 11 years a life," Adeline muttered to herself while descending the stairs in the normal and boring way of walking.

"Don't think I can't hear you, dear Del", her mother Suvan teased. Adeline, or by her mothers nickname Del, slugged to her chair, curled her legs to her chin and avoided the far too bright windows surrounding her. "Del it's nine, what are you going to do when real school starts and you are forced to not only be awake but also to comprehend and interact earlier than now?" Suvan tried her best to speak slowly for Del's sake.

Quick to think of a witty remark, "most people don't call it real school. I can see weird, different, unusual, usually they just say wizardry school, alas never real comes as a typical adjective." Adeline, like her mother, had a talent with words."Besides I haven't been accepted anywhere yet. Not that it bothers me, because that elite school, Lavinsion, sounds like they would make me disappear in 2 seconds."

"They put up with me, much to their disliking." Suvan smiled and remembered her school days. Focusing back on her daughter, Suvan could see Adeline was lost in thoughts as well. There was no doubt these thoughts were of her friends. "They aren't like us hon, you know it's better this way. They aren't like us." No matter how many times this point was repeated it never stuck in the mind of Adeline.

"People said that during the Civil War, look how that turned out." Adeline stared out one of the numerous kitchen windows.

"You know far too much for your age! Adeline, you know how much trouble it is covering everything up. Every time you had a mishap in school because you wanted a laugh, I had to cover with memory charms. I promise magic friends are just as fun as muggle friends."

"You know I hate that word. Sarah and Ashley thought I was joking when I told them the lie about boarding school. I hated lying to them." Adeline never had taken change very well, and she was notorious at causing chaos just for a laugh. Suvan looked out the window she was standing in front of and stirred the pancake batter. Complexity filled Suvan's face.

"Del do you have any friends in England?"

"Seeing as how it's half way across the world, no mom I don't."

"Hmm. That's weird, besides I don't know who you talk to online."

Adeline simply muttered the names of her best friends. Suvan calmly opened the window before her and stepped back. Adeline gasped at the small owl that flew through the window. "WHY IS THERE AN OWL THERE?!" Suvan took the envelope from the bird and explained to Adeline the nature of the owl while finding a bowl of water. England was a far trip for an owl.

"England uses owls for messages. We use those stupid ugly crows, they have the owls, Germany is a pigeon, Ireland uses a finch, Canada is a robin, the point is this one is from England. I would know," Suvan was the American representative for the International Wizardry Network; this prevents one wizard country from warring another.

"This means you're going on another business trip?" Adeline seemed transfixed by the owl, "you know the Brits aren't very smart. Owls sleep during the day any enemy could recognize one delivering a message during the day."

"Del it's a complex system you'll be learning more about." Suvan tossed the letter to Del and started planning with no regard to the pancakes sure to burn within seconds.

_Dear Adeline Marie Targ  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your response, the owl will remain until you answer, by no later than July 31, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore requests a private meeting June 30.  
Yours sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

Adeline's head was spinning when her mother brought her back to reality. "Del we have shopping to do and I suggest something besides pajamas."


	2. Ch2 Is Weasley like a saying around here

Suvan was not allowed in the meeting and once Adeline found her way through the complicated Heathrow terminal she came along a huge man holding a sign labeled "Addalen". Ignoring the unusual spelling of her name, she approached the man. He turned out to be very polite and Adeline couldn't help but think Hagrid was a far weirder name than her own. She was taken to a smoky building, the outer appearance had convinced her it was abandoned but she should have guessed it hid more behind its looks. Adeline hesitated when Hagrid stepped into a fireplace, partly because she didn't know what he was doing and partly because she didn't think he could fit in one. Grabbing her hand he looked down at her and stated."My first floo I was 2 years old!" Ignoring the face Adeline was making from fear and confusion Hagrid grabbed the powder and spoke "Hogwarts".

Dumbledore's office was the weirdest place Adeline had ever seen but she was pleased to be on solid ground and not a fireplace."Adeline your situation is different. We don't just accept English students however you will be the only the only American in your year. Now your mother is in a high position so we are going to let things slide such as your previous acts in schooling before here. Please understand this school is an exquisite school and we do not tolerate immature, misbehaving mistake makers." Adeline pondered if this McGonagal lady had just made sense. At that moment the very old man Adeline pegged at Dumbledore entered and shooed the lady away.  
"Pleasure to meet you dear! I'm very excited about this upcoming year. I'm sure Minerva has told you all about behaving and such. I'm just here to greet you, the IWN appreciates it when we accept students outside our borders. Don't hear me wrong, you were accepted because of your potential. It might be nice to have some humor around here though. it can get rather dull." With that he winked and whisked her off to another fireplace. "What town was it that you are from?" The second Adeline replied Dumbledore had thrown the powder in and Adeline was rushed back into her own fireplace back in the outskirts of Sacramento California.  
As slow as July and August took, September finally arrived. Adeline woke without hesitation throwing on jeans and a baggy shirt. Starring at her reflection she decided to throw her auburn hair up. She doubted she would impress anyone. Adeline always caught someone's attention with her eyes, they sparkled green with long eyelashes naturally curled high. She often felt these were her only good features. Adeline slid down her staircase railing and played down near excitement to appear collected to her mom.  
"Dear Del, I'm going to miss you!" Suvan didn't bother pretending.  
"I know, I'm very likable." Adeline played her cool sarcastic card but Suvan knew her little girl was excited.  
Adeline tried to remember all the instructions to get to the station. After flooing to the location Dumbledore arranged, she was surprised to see a very thin boy standing in front of her. The practically orange curly glop on his head told her this was the escort again set up by Dumbledore.  
"Adeline Marie Targ. This way. I'm glad you have a sense for time, it's rare in my family. By the way my name is Percy Weasley anything you need I can help! Even more so when I'm prefect." Adeline just smiled not knowing what to say. She had several puns lined up about his appearance but held off due to the fact that she was an outsider here.  
Being early aboard the train, Adeline found a seat and waited for anything. Spotting another redheaded boy she couldn't help but make a crack. "I guess all Hogwash students are fire heads." Adeline had not expected the boy to stop and it caused a touch of fear inside her.  
"Did you say something?" Adeline was still adjusting to the accents around her. She shook her head and smiles a sly smile which more often got her in to trouble than out of it. Still standing in the hall he turned politely and extended his hand. "Fred Weasley." Shaking the hand Adeline replied.  
"Adeline Targ. Is weasley your name or like a saying around here?"  
"Woah, we got an American here! You're the one Percy showed here. Wow you talk more bonkers than I thought."  
"Funny you pick on my speech it originated from yours!" Adeline was having her usual fun, but Fred seemed annoyed by it. Adeline looked down the hall from Fred and found another one of him. "Wow a clone, you know there are tons of scientists in my country who ould be furious a kid has beat them to this discovery." The "clone" introduced himself as George while laughing at the joke, in which Adeline noticed. "Well obviously you guys aren't clones, merely twins."  
"Well your intelligence must have gotten you in." Fred's sarcasm surprised and delighted Adeline.  
"It wasn't that hard to figure out, George knows humor clearly you don't!"


	3. Ch3 Always up for a challenge!

George was tired of standing in the hall. "Come on Fred lets go sit down somewhere!"

"We can't all the seats are taken cause the bloody American wouldn't shut it."  
Adeline knew very well the context of the use of bloody but in order to aggravate them more she looked down at her shirt as if searching for the so claimed blood. Then she saw her right hand, the blue color grew darker by the minute. She realized it was an easy magic joke. In an hour it would fall off then minutes later it would return to normal. "Hmm should I wait an hour and see how it goes or spoil Fred's fun now? Revartimic!"

"Don't look at me, I don't care enough about you to prank you."

"Caught you red handed Fred." Adeline did her sly grin and resisted the laugh swelling in her. Looking down at his own hand, Fred found it to be not red but hot pink. "I learned that when I was 7 try harder next time."  
Fred was furious and disliking Adeline more with each passing second. George found it all funny and sat down in Adeline's compartment. Adeline decided for the time being she would back off. She sat by the window silent until Fred made a crack about Adeline being American.  
"I get it you hate me because I'm American." Adeline snapped. She didn't care about not making friends anymore.

"That's not the reason why Adeline Targ."

"Then why do you hate me?"

"I don't understand you!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, 'cause you're American."

"Ah ha! You hate me because you don't understand my American ways. You hate my American ways which you don't understand. You hate me because I'm American which you don't understand. You hate me because I'm American! That's kind of.............lame!" Adeline was so mad and driven at the same time she actually forgot which adjective she wanted, probably a more effective one though.

"You are too goal-oriented for your own good," Fred snapped back.

"Well the goal this year will be to keep far away from you! Let's see how good I am at making it!" Adeline was more snippy than mad now.  
Ten minutes later another girl entered the compartment and sat on Adeline's side. She had dark brown hair in a pixie cut with green eyes; Adeline could see she was skinny.

"He's Fred"

"He's George"

"Nice""To""Meet""You"

"Oh wow twins."

"We know." The boys said this one together and Adeline knew they were trying to impress the girl with this well-rehearsed routine. Facing the window Adeline made gagging faces as the boys continued.  
"And""Who""Might""You""Be?"  
Adeline pantomimed holding a gun to her head.

"Charlotte Stiptic and please quit the every other word bit. I can't stand it when my younger sisters do it." At this point Adeline smirked in spite of herself. "I like your shoes! How long did it take?" Adeline took a while before realizing the girl was talking to her. Adeline had white low top converse and she had colored green and pink plaid months before.

"Oh thank you! It took about a day of boredom that's about all." Adeline noticed Charlotte's converse which were white high tops and she had drawn blue and orange polka dots."Yours are cool too!" Adeline was forgetting about the Fred incident and enjoying Charlotte's company.

"Adeline is from _America_" Fred piped in as if to cause a rainstorm in the Macy's parade.

"Adeline? What a pretty name! And it was apparent that she is from America from the tags on her purse!" Charlotte seemed almost as upset as Adeline at Fred's blunt discrimination.

"You can call me Del, Charlotte, most of my friends do."

"Consider me Lottie. I know it's from that phantom book, but it fits me so whatever." Adeline smiled at the fact that she has successfully made a friend.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Del and Lottie had learned everything about each other and were laughing at anything and everything. They were one of the last kids to be called to the sorting hat. Lottie was first and before the hat was placed completely on her head it yelled Gryffindor.Del was next and she slightly blushed at being in front of so many people. The hat didn't say anything until it completely covered Del's whole head.  
"Hmm intelligence but Ravenclaw would be too competitive with you. Loud personality, good humor, woah severe temper," the last trait was quiet enough just for Del to hear only. "Gryffindor will work." It also worked for the twins because they were last and also sorted into the house. Fred walked past Del, "looks like your goal just got harder Adeline."  
First day of classes Del found out every class sat alphabetically so half with two sitting table Del was with Lottie and the other half with three sitting table Del was with the twins. One day in potions Del had permission to switch seats with Robert Pollis which put Del in the table in front of the twins. "Always up for a challenge!" Del smirked cockily at Fred behind her.  
The whole year went like that. Del was always with Lottie and hating Fred. Anytime Fred tried to prank Del it back fired and the same happened when Del tried to get revenge. "I'll see you next year Del, write me................a lot!"  
"I'll miss you Lottie! And geez next year had better have more excitement or I'll go bonkers!" Adeline had picked up some new vocabulary however lame the words she chose to learn were. Adeline left England for the summer excited to be back home but missing her new life in England as well.


	4. Ch4 Adeline Marie EmerticTarg

Arriving by floo and therefore earlier than most of the other students, Adeline found a compartment and waited for Charlotte to come aboard.  
"Hey Adeline, hope your summer was good."

"Oh hey there George!"

"How can you tell which one I am?"

"I have my ways." Del snuck in her famous smirk. George was rushed off by Fred."Nice to see you too, _Frederick_!"

"That is not my name Adeline!"

"Would be in the States!" Adeline didn't try to hold back her laughter. She always got such a reaction out of Fred.

"Dear, Dear Del leave them lads alone!"

"NEVER!" Lottie and Del hugged and immediately started talking about their summer. After all the typical festivities, Del sat in the common room working on muggle subjects, at the moment it was algebra. Fred came through the door with George, and spotting a first year threw a packet of dust in the first year's way. Within seconds the first year was wearing way too much makeup and false eyelashes. Adeline couldn't help but find it funny, in fact she was the only one in the room laughing. "With a little more Blaisin lotion he could have looked like a Chinese play doll!" Adeline knew the spell by heart.

"How do you know that?" George was always friendlier than Fred.

"You just put a tad too much white Favog."  
George was impressed and considered what she had said. He pulled out a piece of parchment and sat by Adeline.

"What do you think about this? We found it last year but can't seem to figure out what it's for."

"George!" Fred seemed betrayed. Adeline started laughing at the parchment which had written an insult most would cry over.

"This could come in handy. I'll give it back later." George and Fred looked skeptical. "I won't turn it in guys! Ug I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good! OK I promise not to get caught, just relax."

"Wait what did you do?" George was looking as the paper with different writing now.  
They all looked at the map of Hogwarts

"You're a genius!" Fred seemed sincere.

Adeline shrugged it off, "whatever I got work to do."

"What is that?" Fred saw the book, "muggle math?"

"Yeah I study during summer."

"Well, well Addie you're different even more each day!"

"My name is Adeline not Addie!"

"Yeah tell it to your calculator, Addie."

George stopped this bickering with, "hey tomorrow come with us Addie, or Del, whatever we got a plan for Filch's cat!" Fred looked at George furiously.

"Cool, don't be mad Fred. I've just got brains." With that Addie walked to her room carrying her books and the map. After putting all muggle study materials away Lottie came in and started settling in. "Del or should I say Addie, you wear way to baggy of clothes! If you didn't have the hair you could pass for a boy!" This conversation came up a lot but Addie always shrugged it off. Addie felt more comfortable in baggy clothes; she was a tomboy and didn't care.

Addie didn't sleep well at all. She couldn't help being anxious about tomorrow's prank with the twins. To relax her nerved she played with he new map. She found her name along with all her roommates. She found the boys side. Addie checked her clock it was almost 5 a.m., she knew she was the only one awake. She found Fred and George on the map close to a door. The door had a pathway all the way to a door by the hall next to her room. Addie had never seen a door there. She stood in front of where the door should have been but it was just a wall. Addie tapped on the wall hoping it would work. Gold lettering appeared tot he surprise of Addie. "_Full Name."__  
_Addie whispered softly, "Adeline Marie Emertic-Targ." She didn't think her fathers muggle name was enough so she used her mother's name as well. Soon after new lettering appeared.  
_"Emertic Welcomed."__  
_The wall moved slightly and Addie slipped in. The walls were covered with gold lettered names. The last one was her own. She only recognized one name on the walls. Lawrence Presly Emertic, it was her Uncle Larry. She kept walking and every now and then she would spot an Emertic name, none she recognized. It was close to 6 by the time Addie emerged in the guy's room. Fred was still not on Addie's good side so she woke George up. "George," Addie whispered while shaking him softly. "Hey George get up please!"

"Addie!!!!!!!!!" Apparently the name was going to stick.

"Sorry to wake you but you'll never guess what" the fact that a girl was in the guy's room finally hit George.

"What spell did you use?? Is it permanent???" At this Fred woke up and came over to see what the fuss was. Addie's eyes got huge and she spun around her back to the boys beet red. George came to the rescue. "Fred its Addie and you're in your boxers. Put some pants on like a normal person! Sorry Adeline."

Still red Addie turned around."It's my fault I just thought you would want to see what I found." She explained the passage way and gave them the map back.

"I want to try it" Fred sounded skeptical of Addie's discovery. Addie showed him how to tap on the wall then the letter appeared. _"Full Name."_

"Fred Weasley"

"Weasley Not Welcomed."

Fred seemed furious at Addie."Haha Addie very funny thanks for waking me up for this."

"I'm sorry really it works watch" Addie whispered her own name so the twins couldn't hear and the door opened."See I guess you don't have mischievous blood in you. That would explain your lack of talent in pranks." Addie smiled confidently.

"So is uh Lottie in your room down there?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah why?" Addie was irritated that everyone and now Fred thought Lottie was amazing and beautiful. Addie thought Lottie could be really selfish and so full over herself she was borderline bitch.  
"Maybe we should go visit her." Fred looked at George who looked as upset as Addie felt inside.

"I would let you but she sleeps nude." And with that one last sarcastic remark she left the boys and went back to her room.


	5. Ch5 Like soccer but different, got it!

After breakfast Addie sat in the common room studying for a potions quiz. George sat down cheerfully. "Hey Addie, sorry about last night my brother isn't exactly, well, smart."

"It's no big deal; luckily I don't have to live with him!"

Fred entered at this with Lottie obviously annoyed with him. "Come on it will be fun, George and I will go easy on you!"

Seeing Addie's confused face George filled her in. "We're going out to play some quittich before try-outs tomorrow."

"What about the..................cat?!"

"Swallowed a bloody spider and is in the hospital wing." George seemed disappointed.

"Oh so how exactly do you play quittich?"

George smiled a friendly smile, "we'll show you!"

Fred sent Addie evil glares but she just smirked. "Wait for me Addie!" Lottie decided to watch the fun. George explained a shortened version of the game.

"Kind of like soccer but way different, got it!"Addie pretended to be a quick learner.

"Not only is that a muggle game but it's also American." Fred rudely piped in.

"England has football it's the same thing."

"Ok Addie you try and score and we'll block the bludgers or at least I will." George saved the argument.

"How comforting." The first couple goals were easy for Addie. She was actually pretty good. Lee Jordan entered near Lottie's watching spot.

"Woah Fred blocks and the cutie scores again!" Addie looked to see who was talking about her.

"Lee don't encourage her to live in a fantasy land." Fred's remarks throughout the little game had enraged Addie. A bludger whizzed past Fred straight for Addie.

George threw his bat. "LOOK OUT!"  
Addie hit the bludger with everything she had, releasing all her anger. The bludger flew farther than they could see. A faint sound of glass could be heard but Addie didn't think it could possibly be connected. "Wow you would be an amazing beater." George cheered on Addie.

"Maybe I should try-out and give you some competition." Addie beamed as they landed.

"Miss Targ!!" Snape's voice sent chills through Addie's teeth. "Detention, tomorrow 3 o'clock, my room."

Fred strolled by, "guess try-outs are out of your plans."

"I wasn't going anyways. Can you imagine how much the girls would give you if I made it before you?!"  
The rest of the year Addie helped George with the pranks, and Fred still disputed with her. Fred never let Addie set one prank off but she helped plan them anyway to make sure they were perfect.

"The train ride back is always shorter than the one here," Addie said to Lottie.

"Wait until we use the gymatic potion on Ron!" Fred and George were planning their summer tricks.

"Oh be careful Lottie. If you thought Fred was cheesy wait until Ron gets a look at you!" George smirked.

"After Snape's final, I might not survive this summer!"

"It was definitely a challenge," Addie confessed.

"Yeah right brainy! I'm sure you didn't miss one, just to piss Snape off," George teased.

"I thought nerds wore glasses Addie!" Fred was being his normal self. "I'm just kidding everyone knows without you our fun would have ended in the hospital wing."

Addie was taken back by Fred's abnormally nice remark. Addie just smiled realizing Fred had just thanked her. When the train stopped everyone (including Fred) hugged and went their separate ways.

"Addie don't worry next year things will be more exciting, if all else fails you got the twins' brother to pick on!" Lottie left Addie there promising to write. Arriving back home, Addie had to admit she missed her house. California and England were very different. Her house was so quiet and like Hogwarts far from others. She always thought the house was too big but this way she could pretend to be someone important. Addie thought about the Weasley reputation and felt bad about having so much. Fred and George had hand-me-downs and Addie had her own horse. Addie knew she was spoiled but she didn't take it for granted. She shopped at thrift stores and always recycled things into new stuff. Her solid blue curtains are patched of old jeans she had grown out of. Addie couldn't help think about the boys. She even wrote them more than Lottie when she had the time. Mainly Addie was studying muggle schooling or playing soccer. Instead of baggy clothes Addie started to wear normal, in-her-size, clothes. Lottie was sure to be proud of her come September.


	6. Ch6 Wait I'm not a prick

"Addie!! O.M.G. Look at you wearing real people clothes! I love it, oh and apparently so does Oliver Wood over there." Lottie was ecstatic and rambling. However Lottie was right and Addie could see Oliver looking at her.

"Anyway, thank you Lottie. I thought you might like the look."

"Oh yeah hey meet my cousin, it's his first year." Lottie seemed scattered.

"No introduction needed Charlotte," Addie knew the voice behind Lottie. "Hello again Adeline." Draco Malfoy stepped from behind Lottie sneering at Addie.

"Good to see you Mouthy." Addie glared. Lottie started to correct Addie but realized it was an intentional mispronunciation.

"Charlotte, I'm going to go find people worthy of my time." Malfoy started to walk away.

Addie couldn't resist one more hit. "Draco, after talking to the poor village idiot you find don't forget the train is that way, try not to miss it."

After scolding Lottie for not mentioning her relations with the Malfoys, Addie explained how her mom worked for I.W.N. and Lucius's failed attempts at representing England. Addie and Lottie sat down and waited to start the journey to Hogwarts for their third year. Addie was putting away her bag when the twins came in.

"Hey Lottie, Hey Addie," Fred said friendly. George went to greet Addie once she had turned around.

"Hey boobs," George's eyes were huge. "Addie, I mean Addie, I'm sorry! Addie, Addie, Adeline, Del, whatever!" George sat down and Lottie tried not to bust out laughing. Addie saw Fred leaning against the door smirking.

"You're blushing," he had never said anything so cool and sly to her before. Addie sat down next to George wondering what jeans and a M.A.S.H. shirt had done to everyone around her. "So what did you do this summer Addie?" Fred finally broke the silence.

"You know the usual, I joined a summer soccer, or football to you, team." Addie just stared out the window. Lottie tried to get a reaction out of her.

"That explains your impressive leg muscles." Addie stared at Lottie in disbelief.

"OK uh no checking out my legs! Lottie I love ya and everything but if you're going gay I think I should know." Addie chuckled while saying it.

"Well since you brought it up," Fred looked pale but Lottie continued, "I got myself a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" George and Addie exclaimed. Fred looked conflicted. He wasn't sure to be happy Lottie wasn't gay or sad that she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah I spent the summer hanging out with him. He's great! I told him to sit with us but he's late like usual." Lottie was beaming the whole time. Addie knew she was happy about this.

"Wow kind of young don't you think." Addie didn't think 13 was an age to get involved at.

"Don't be a prick Addie, besides I think it's great. I'm sure whoever it is, is great," George smiled.

"Wait I'm not a prick," but before Addie could finish Fred blurted out.

"Lee thank god you're here wait until you get a load of this. Lottie has.........." Lee couldn't resist showing off his girl.

"I did not see that coming!" Addie laughed at Fred's open mouth and budged eyes. George joined in the laughter.

About half-way into the train ride Addie came back from changing. The love birds passed her in the hall going to change. Fred and George were sitting across from each other with a ragged notebook out. Addie knew it was their secret joke and prank book.

"There's our Addie," George welcomed her back in. Addie sat on the floor in between them.

"What are you going over?" Addie tried to sneak a peek at the book but Fred closed it. "Woah sorry, I thought I was part of the group."

George beat Fred to speak. "You are. Fred here just doesn't want you to see incase he uses one on you."

"Oh because his previous attempts have been so successful!" Addie laughed at remembering the previous years of failed pranks.

Fred just smiled which made Addie uncomfortable. Fred was usually the one to count on to make a smart remark back. Addie got off the floor and sat on the bench by George as Lottie and Lee came back in holding hands.

"Hey lets play truth or dare!" Lottie must have thought they were bored.

"Lottie was much fun as watching you two make out the first time was, more would just be overkill." Addie knew Lottie and that game would be trouble.

George used his brains. "We'll make a rule that there is no "making out" or snogging to us and no kissing.......on the lips." George got up from his seat next to Addie. "Ok we have to change we'll play when we get back. Save my seat Addie." After a very long 5 minutes of small talk and praying the lovers would stay off each other, the twins came back to their seats.


	7. Ch7 Poor paper squirrel

Addie looked next to her, "Fred that's George's seat."

"Bloody hell our own mother can't tell us apart but you can?" Fred switched with George but now there was a twin on both sides of her.

Lottie piped in, "how do you tell them apart? I've never seen you mistake them."

Addie just shrugged not wanting to fess up her secret. "I'm just good."

Lottie was not about to forget about the fun she had planned. "Now to truth or dare!" Right at that moment the train came to a stop.

Addie let out a sigh of relief, "I guess that's a rain check......darn."

George could tell by her sarcasm that Addie really didn't want to play but he didn't know why. "Don't worry Addie there is still the carriage ride."

"George you are a real pain!"  
Addie was the last one out of the compartment. Fred was going to let her go in front of him but she had to grab her purse. Stepping off the train Fred turned around to say something to Addie when she fell right into his arms. Addie stood up maroon red and turned to Malfoy who had caused the fall.

"Addie are you okay or should we teach you how to walk?" Fred tried to cheer her up but Draco had a plan of his own.

_"Addie is it now? hmm well I obviously can't make a fattie joke__,"_ he looked her up and down. _"Guess I'll stick with a new one how about Addie's has no daddy."_

Lottie came to the rescue of Addie who was torn between crying or socking the twerp. "Draco leave her alone, run along with the first years."

George and Fred walked beside Addie to the carriages.  
"He's a jerk.""And our new target." The twins smirked at Addie.

Obviously the events had not bothered Lottie because she was all ready to play truth or dare. "Lee truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"ug Boring! who is more fun Fred or George?"

"Fred is less serious so him." Lee replied quickly which stirred George. "Addie truth or dare?"

"Truth I guess" Addie knew a dare would end badly.

"Why did Malfoy say you have no father?" Lottie hit Lee in the arm for asking the question.

"Its okay you guys are my friends I should be able to tell secrets I guess. My father is a muggle and didn't want my mom and I when he found out about my mom being a witch so he left when I was 1. Draco is just nosey and knows too much hence the name mouthy." No one really said anything so Addie decided to continue the game. "Fred truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." Addie knew he would.

"I dare you to let me set off the first prank on Draco."

Fred was taken back. "Sure but that's the easiest dare ever." Addie was content with her new accomplishment. There was only time for one more. "George truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who is prettier Addie or Lottie?"

"Sorry girls but it's Addie hands down."

Addie was shocked that someone said she was pretty but she didn't blush. When exiting the carriage Fred turned and helped Addie down while whispering, "just so you stay on your feet this time." Fred ran to catch up with the others after giving Addie a smirk and a wink.

Potions was as dull as ever but if Addie ever needed a musical metal melting mouthwash, she would know how. A paper car came cruising by Addie from her far right making her smirk. She opened the cute note carefully by pulling the doors open and the whole thing unfolded before her.

The Draco Dare after lunch. Show me how good you are and I might let you pull other off. By the way George keeps looking at your paper.-Fred

Adeline wrote back explaining her excitement about the prank and teased Fred about his chicken scratch of handwriting and how worse his grades were compared to George's no matter what tactics he used. Addie fixed her note into a squirrel and it gracefully tip toed to Fred. Before the squirrel made it to Fred it went up in flames. Addie's face was mixed with confusion as well as sorrow for the poor paper squirrel.

"Miss Targ, detention this evening for not paying attention, keep your quill out."

Addie spent the rest of the day steaming over Snape's rudeness pay back was surely in his future. The day might have been eventful or pleasant but Addie was holding this grudge against Snape and her temper kept Lottie and the boys away from pestering her.


	8. Ch8 Addie and her Laddies

"Ah Miss Targ it would appear your two hours of lines is over." Addie mentally ridiculed Snape's victorious tone; note passing seemed to be the smallest crime in Addie's whole track record. "Come, I'll escort you back to your common room." Addie remained silent on the walk back. Her hand hurting and Snape's lecture on how come negative influences may harm her obvious superior knowledge seemed to be worse than the two hours of lines.

A large crowd forming in one of the gardens caught Addie's attention, she stood eyes widening taking in the cause. There in the center of the garden was a balloon of a person; if Violet from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory had a similar ill fated cousin this would be them. Addie immediately recognized the blonde hair and clumsy goons trying to help. Malfoy saw Addie and Snape and opened his mouth as if to scream out some obscenity. Words did not escape his mouth but a cloud of gray smoke in a peculiar shape. The "A" was followed by two cloud "D"s and more kept coming while his body slowly shrunk toward normalcy.

By the time Malfoy was successfully his annoying normal size the clouds hovered near the heads of about 20 students. "Addie and her Ladd-ies"

Snape was in Addie's face within seconds. "Who did this Miss Targ? You were in detention with me so obviously your accomplices acted alone. I need to know these girls names." Addie understood why Snape concluded the criminals were girls. Having no faith in the intelligence of minors Snape thought the said criminals misspelled ladies. The actually criminals were far from girls and Addie knew no one else would have the knowledge of or access to her puff up print recipe.

"Professor Snape, I'm very sorry but I honestly have no idea who or why." Addie's sly smile and innocent eyes sent Snape storming off, most likely to Dumbledore.

Addie couldn't contain her glee as she practically sprinted to the common room. To her surprise they were not there waiting for her, she had to see them and thank them. She still wasn't sure that both of them were behind this act. George being the closer twin with Addie was obviously the brain, he knew how much Addie loved to laugh. If Fred participated at all it would be the bare minimal, right? Addie went to the golden passageway; she had grown quite fond of staying in there looking at the names and imagining different times and people. The boys and she usually kept the map there for safe keeping. Addie thought she would hunt down the boys using it. The map wasn't there to Addie's dismay.

"Dang I never should have showed them this place", Addie muttered to herself. Addie had allowed the boys to use the area last year for prank planning in privacy, she had no idea once someone entered the hall they would be one of the allowed name back in. Fred and George's name now joined the hall in gold right under Addie's own. She knew they had the map and they would come eventually to see her reaction. Addie occupied her time with studying.

"Well well Addie, our troublesome note passer, was detention exciting and beneficial?" George didn't bother hiding his victorious smile. Fred came through after him playing it cool, typical Fred.

"You guy are so amazing and awesome and ah I cannot thank you enough! After two hours of torture laughter was the perfect sure. How on earth am I going to repay you?"

"It was Fred's idea but I did practically all the work so I will humbly take credit for your enjoyment."

"Well it was my fault you were in detention, and not even for a crime you can be proud of. And you can't be upset that we used your recipe because it was for your benefit."

Addie was in pure shock that Fred, the one who spent that past two years torturing and bruising her self esteem, did something to make her feel better. The thought made Addie beyond uncomfortable. "Well uh thanks guys, I guess I'll see you two tomorrow for the Hogsmeade trip."

"Earth to Addie!" Lottie was attempting to win Addie's attention again. "Seriously why did you even come? You're so out of it and you have no advice for me about Lee. Could someone please help me find where the heck my best friend has gone?" Addie had spent the majority of the Hogsmeade trip thinking and day dreaming of doing anything but shopping with Lottie. Honestly the day had started our perfectly fine. The girls were having fun checking out the first couple of shops but when Lottie's 55 mile an hour conversation turned to mindless babble about Lee, envious female students, and the importance of a proper reputation Addie escaped to a mental oasis. Addie was starting to feel more and more distant from Lottie. This did not sit well with her. Lottie was there when no one was and they always understood each other, well until now. Lottie seemed so focused on appearances and superficial materialistic attractions. Addie preferred less focus on the drama of situations and more on the adventure. "Fine! Addie! Fine! We'll discuss something else! I thought boys would be a good subject since you are constantly side by side with two of what I assumed were boys."

Addie and Lottie never talked about Addie's growing friendship with the Weasley twins. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry Lottie I know I haven't been a real big help. Look if you don't want to be with Lee anymore than why are you? If he isn't what you want then explain that to him. I don't know why you want guy advice from me, relationships is an area I have less than no experience in." Addie never had romantic feelings for anyone so far. She was close with Fred and George but she never saw them like that.

"You know what you're right why am I asking you? I'm going to go find Robin or Avilson I'll see you later." Lottie walked off not angry more frustrated with wasting her time and having no resolution to her so called dilemma. Addie had no idea who Robin or Avilson were, but from Lottie's reaction she probably didn't want to know them. Addie felt like she needed to talk to someone about Lottie, but a down fall of having only guy friends left on your friends list is understanding the lack of mutual emotional capacity. What Addie was going through was not something a guy would want to hear about. George would surely distract Addie from this mental predicament however, and that was exactly who she went off looking for.

15 minutes of walking the simple yet winding and looping streets with still no sight of the twins. She had almost given up and returned to group of students waiting to return to school when a picture stopped Addie. It was a simple picture of a man; it was framed with an expensive black cast iron trim. She recognized the man instantly and wondered why he was there. Under the photo of Addie's Uncle Larry was an engraved metal slate of sorts honoring him.


	9. Ch9 Why do people know him?

"He was supposed to be unreal in person!" Addie jumped a few inches in the air by the sudden intrusion. Addie looked up a good foot above her to a guy clearly two or more years ahead of her. His sweet eyes and slightly disarrayed brown hair prevented her from speaking. "Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you looking at it from inside. His name was Lawrence Emertic but everyone called him Larry. My dad knew him personally! Pretty cool huh? I'm Darus Zonko, my Dad owns this place."

"Uh Adeline Targ nice to meet you. Uh…Did uh Did you say your father knew Uncle Larry?" Addie scorned herself for not being more collected and flirtatious. She felt like an idiot standing there mumbling and muttering.

Fred and George emerged from the same shop around this time instantly spotting Addie.

"YOU'RE THE ADELINE? YOU'RE THE NEICE OF LAWRENCE EMERTIC?" Darus' exclamation and the twins bulging eyes turned Addie's face the shade of a lobster in 5 seconds flat. Surely this was a new record for her. All the attention got the best of Addie and she yet again failed to say anything comprehendible.

George came to rescue, as always. "Addie is that your uncle?"

"Uh well yeah on my mom's side. He's my mom's brother so that makes him my uncle. Yeah. So yeah that's my uncle. As far as I know he's my Uncle Larry. Goofy Uncle Larry. Mom and him were close but I never really got to know him well. I mean when I was a baby but um yeah he's my uncle. Uncle, mine, yeah."

George and Fred stared at Addie as if she had a third appendage growing before them. Darus smiled a beautiful and practically perfect smile. Addie knew she was the class idiot now. First she couldn't manage a word and then when she does she babbles repetitively. "Ok Addie, we get it. Its time we headed back now. If you like we could take you to the hospital wing but I doubt she has a cure for you. You can be complete bonkers sometimes." Addie was glad Fred was normal and picking on her. She could not handle anymore insanity or excitement.

"Adeline, if I don't see you in school you should visit the shop next trip." Darus left Addie with a wink and brilliant smile.

"Addie breathing is a requirement for living so I would suggest doing it." George rolled his eyes at Addie's dazed and confused look.

Adeline sat there looking at the gold name in front of her. The twins and she had walked back from the trip to the secret hallway in silence. Adeline didn't mind the quiet inside her mind it was as loud as a concert. Her own name in gold shined in the column next to the one containing her uncle's. She sat there wondering why she never knew her Uncle was someone respected. Was her mother too hurt by his death to talk about him? Suvan had always said Addie and her uncle were strongly connected when she was a baby. Adeline knew he wasn't around a lot and then he never came back. Why would Suvan never tell Addie about him?

"Addie…we didn't know." George was the first brave enough to break the awkward silence. It was obvious Addie hadn't known much, so obvious even the boys recognized it.

Fred was staring at Addie's name on the wall. They never looked at it before. They never saw the need. Had they glanced at her full name etched in gold, they would have said something sooner. "Adeline Marie…that's pretty cool. Could be French."

Addie smiled in spite of her surreal mood. "Wow Fred that's helpful. It's not French. Well it could be I'm not sure. I guess there is a lot I don't know about my family. About me."

"uh Adeline. Um see we're not very good at this stuff. What is it you say to a girl when they're upset?" Fred was at least honest with his ignorance. George rolled his eyes as if he was an expert on the subject. Addie could always tell George never feared being less than perfect. He said and did what he felt. It didn't matter how those around him viewed his actions. Addie envied him a little for this ability.

"So what's the deal I mean who was he? Why do people know him?" Addie wanted to ask why she didn't know him better but that was a question the boys wouldn't know.

"Addie I don't know if we are the right people to tell you about him." Addie looked at George and he immediately went into the story. Addie wasn't sure the expression on her face, anxiety, desperation, fear, anger, maybe a combination but whatever came across was effective. Addie soaked up George's ever word. "Larry Emertic was part of a group fighting against you-know-who. He lasted a lot longer than most of the others, but when he lear—"

"Wait I know who?" Addie was lost. She mentally reviewed all the wars she had studied during her summers and muggle studies. Her Uncle Larry was never participated in any of them.

Fred and George were wide eyed with the realization that Addie had never been told about the dark past of the wizarding world. George took on the responsibility to tell an overview of the story. Addie felt overwhelmed with the new information and hurt that she was never told of this. George finally got to the part Addie was intent on hearing. "Your Uncle was protecting the Potter family. He gained information that you-know-who was coming for them next. It wasn't even his night to kept look out but apparently he had grown fond of the Potter family. Lawrence thought it would be one of the followers just another death eater to which he was perfectly able to handle. You-know-who hardly ever personally did the job." George grew silent not wanting to say out loud the obvious outcome of that night. Addie was never one for crying. She hardly ever allowed others to see herself that way. She felt crying would make her vulnerable and she feared those around her would view her as weak. Had she not had the self conscious treaty to never show that side of her, she would have broken down right there.

Addie hardly realized Fred had left until he came back through the door connecting the boys room, hands filled with pillows and blankets. Addie had forgotten time even existed. It must have become late. "He was bloody brilliant. Always had the funniest stories and kept everyone laughing. Zonko always talks about him. Next Hogsmeade trip we should go and talk to him, you know if you want. It's said Larry could make everyone smile. He's one of our idols, you know. He always wanted to make people laugh; everyone else's laughter was like addictive to him."

Addie half smiled. "I know." Addie had seen thousands of pictures of her and her uncle. All three years of him making trips to see her were recorded in those photos. Every single one Addie was crying from laughter or showing all her crocked teeth in a smile larger than her face. She thought of those happy faces forever frozen in photographs. She wouldn't allow herself to feel sad anymore. Not today. "Well I guess now I know why you guys would be friends with me. Obviously you knew I was cooler by genetics."

"Please Addie! If we had known your relations I'm sure one of us would have snogged you the first day."

"Fred's probably right; I guess it's a good thing we didn't know."

The three slept there in the hallway. Addie remained against the wall by her and her uncle's name. The boys slept right by the door leading to the boy's room. Addie quickly slipped into sleep realizing she had never been this comfortable around anyone. She knew she would awake tomorrow concerned she wasn't right in the head for being able to relate to these boys better than Lottie or the other girls. She knew the thought would haunt her later so for the moment she just enjoyed her comfort.


	10. Ch10 Cliche and unoriginal

That night's events seemed to change everything. Lottie was still in the picture however the relationship between her and Addie could hardly be classified as best friends. Addie had expected rumor to fly around that she was bizarre for having the twins as best friends, in truth everyone pretty much seemed to accept it if not encourage the friendship. Addie enjoyed the time spent with them and found herself learning more and more about them. They had a philosophy of life that drew her in and made them seem addictive to her. They never feared the results of their actions but instead they focused on the moments. Addie usually summed up the twins as the ones enjoying the making of memories instead of rushing to get to the point where they could look back on the memories. They were usually carefree and spontaneous. Only once had Addie seen this motif change. Halloween, one of Addie's favorite holidays, had been spoiled when a troll was let loose in the school. Fred and George blew it off as nothing until later when they heard their younger brother was involved. The twins became obviously anxious and concerned. Addie thought they might explode or destroy their whole dung bomb collection. When they found out everything and everyone was perfectly fine they returned to their normal carefree and joking state. Addie enjoyed knowing they were normal and had other emotional ranges.

Addie blinked a couple times to adjust her eyes. Yes it was definitely morning all ready. Had she not kicked her blankets off of her in the night she would probably sleep for a couple more hours. She hoped out of bed and balanced herself by the window. Sneaking a peak outside her face turned up in a grin at the white blanketed landscape. She loved Saturdays. There was no school, she was going with the boys to Hogsmeade, but most of all she knew she just had to get through this next week of school and it was Christmas break. Addie loved Christmas break. Most students went home for the holiday but Suvan worked the whole time and didn't feel the point in having Addie floo home just to be alone and floo back. Addie was thankful for the time; she was sure to confront her mother about Uncle Larry but she didn't want to do it just yet. Hogwarts would not be completely empty but not nearly as crowded. Less than 50 students would remain on the grounds. Addie loved having the place to explore.

Addie was in the common room visualizing all the activities on the horizon when the twins came down from their side of the house. "Good morning to you Addie, did you want to leave to Hogsmeade now?" Addie turned to see Fred and George smiling at her. She saw all their differences. Her eyes held on Fred's face, animated with his goofy smile, for a while before speaking.

"Psh you guys may be able to eat sweets and candy 3 times a day but it's not exactly my plan."

George scoffed, "please…we eat way more than just 3 times a day girlie."

All three went off to the dining hall then Hogsmeade. They were two streets away from their destination, Zonko's, when Addie remembered how much the boys loathed packing. "Oh…by the way I know I said I would help you pack for winter break but golly I really just don't want to. Have fun with it though."

"Actually Addie there is no need for us to pack. Our parents decided to visit our brother Charlie in Romania this holiday so we are just stuck here with you…..darn." George smirked with the thought of one upping Addie's attempt to pun them.

"Charlie? Goodness how big is your family?" She had meet Percy and Ron how many more were there?

"Honestly you don't have the patience for us to explain all of them to you." Addie felt bad for the parents. Putting up with Fred and George was one thing but to put up with more just seemed overkill.

They approached the outside of the joke shop and Addie slowed to look at the picture of Lawrence Emertic one more time before entering the shop. Addie was slightly taken back. She had never been in the store before. There were rows and rows of toys and practical joke kits. She looked up to see things flying above her as well. She loved it. So much fun and excitement in one place. George put his hand on Addie's shoulder making her turn only slightly flushed, "I'm going to go try and find Zonko, he's probably in the back."

Fred also disappeared down one of the aisle muttering something about questioning quills and inflating inks. Addie wasn't alone for very long. Addie could see from the corner of her eye that Darus Zonko was making his way over to where she stood. Addie freaked inside. She had no idea what to say. If she tried to act cool she would probably knock over all the shelves causing pillars of smoke and color, that would come with a mighty price tag for sure.

"I was hoping to see you in here today. I was bummed I never ran into you at school." Darus seemed effortlessly cool. How the heck was he doing this? Addie merely nodded. She had seen him at school. He sat with his friends at the Ravenclaw table, she even found out he was only one year ahead of her. "I was thinking after break we could hang out, you know maybe outside of my father's shop." Darus' smile was nice, it was practically perfect but it never reached his eyes. Addie simply nodded more enthusiastically than she originally intended.

George came storming up to Addie, the look on his face was on of fiery and she had never seen it on him before. She stood a step back instinctively. "I'm sorry Addie but Mr. Zonko refuses to talk about your uncle to you. I can't seem to figure it out but he won't change his mind."

Addie let out a sigh of relief she thought his attitude was because of something more drastic. "Oh George its ok I figured my mom would be the best one to ask. Calm down we'll just go walk around." Fred caught back up and the three started back towards the entrance.

"Addie." Oops with all the commotion she had almost forgotten Darus standing there. She turned to see he was much closer than she expected. "After the break, don't forget." With that he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Addie remained silent as her face turned a deeper red.

The twins rolled their eyes and grabbed Addie by her arms and all but dragged her out of the store. Addie caught the eye of Mr. Zonko. He looked shocked by Addie at first as if he had seen a ghost but then simply mouth "I'm sorry" with a face filled with sincere sorrow. The three started walking back. Addie was obnoxiously giddy. Fred seemed ready to barf from this reaction in her. "I don't know what you see in him. He's so cliché and unoriginal."

Addie snorted at his annoyance with Darus. "Fred it seems everyday you show how much you don't understand women."

Fred loved playing these witty games with Addie. "Addie it seems everyday you show me how much I don't want to understand women."

"Fred and Addie, I don't know who to strangle first." George put a stop to the verbal match. The three went off joking but never returning to the subject of Lawrence Emertic or Darus Zonko.


	11. Ch11 You're an idiot Fred

However fond Adeline was of late sleeping, this morning of December, the 25th to be exact, she found herself awake and not in the least upset about it. She strolled down to the common room expecting the twins to be waiting for her. She only found one red headed boy there. Ron was not the Weasley she anticipated. Well of course the twins were not up. It was close to 9 in the morning, they had probably would be asleep for another 2 hours at least. Adeline contemplated leaving to explore the grounds on her own when Ron spoke.

"Uh Happy Christmas, you're probably looking for my brothers; they left about 10 minutes ago."

Adeline and Ron were not close friends, in fact yes this was indeed the first time Ron had spoken a full sentence to Addie. "Well thank you Ron! A very merry….or happy Christmas to you as well!"

Adeline left the common room to hunt down the troublesome twins. Where could they be? They just woke up about 20 minutes ago; of course the boys did not love anything as much as pranks but a close second to their hearts' desire would be food. Addie rounded the corner confident in her deductive skills. Addie's front foot slide in front of her as her back slowly slide behind her. Adeline was one of the fortunate few to actually have grace bestowed on her since birth. As she rebalanced on the clearly tricked floor a smirk emerged on her face. The twins had used the floundering frozen floor pour. Addie was not one to lose. Addie proceeded down the hall gracefully, arms behind her back, legs moving forward and wide one after the other as if she was ice skating. Honestly she enjoyed it more than expected. Almost half way down Addie saw the twins walk out from around the corner. They were confused by the lack of screaming and found Addie now making a figure eight, well as best as she could. Addie may be graceful but don't expect any Olympic gold medals any time soon.

"Merry Christmas my foolish friends." Addie beamed as George made is way on the "ice" hallway.

"Happy Christmas Addie! Seeing as how you enjoyed this little act you can consider it our Christmas gift to you." George slowly took one step at a time.

"Hey that's not true we got her something else!" Fred yelled. He hesitated behind his twin but started on the ice and then did a full on sprint towards George and Addie. Some how this sprint turned more into Fred speedily gliding, arms flailing, uncontrollably in all directions. George and Addie tried predicting where Fred would skid to next and move but in the end Fred successfully took both of them down with him. All three were in a heap against the wall. Fred was actually embarrassed, an emotion Addie did not think Fred knew let alone showed. "Balance is not always my strong suit."

And with that Addie busted into laughter, quickly joined by George and lastly Fred. After all three had calmed down, Addie wiped the water forming under her eyes. "Honestly I don't think your strong suit has been discovered Fred but when we find it, you'll be the first to know. Merry Christmas."

The three were making their way back to the common room after satisfying the twin's bottomless pits of stomachs. Addie was noticing the floor slowing returning to normal as her shoes gripped easier with each step. Fred's face lit up as if he discovered a cure to the after effect of one of the boys' troublesome pranks. "Hey have you realized our initials. Fred, Addie, George? It spells fag, you know like a cigarette. That's wicked it makes our group sound superior and cool."

Addie stared at Fred and couldn't contain her laughter as she realized he was serious in his observation. "You're an idiot Fred, honestly it's so funny for me to watch."

"Really I'm the idiot? You're the one hanging out with identical so called idiots when you could be off having normal friends doing normal things."

George interrupted his brother, "she called you an idiot not me mate." They arrived at the common room around this time entering as Harry Potter and Ron exited.

"Yes I know it's not the smartest chose of friends but I fit where I fit and I can't help that."

Fred and George looked at each other before turned simultaneously towards Addie and speaking together. "Funny you should say that."

George pointed to a small heap on the floor. Addie realized it was an attempt at wrapping an object, as in a gift. Shock, confusion, and guilt filled Addie's mind. The twins hadn't talked about Christmas gifts. Addie didn't think anything of it. She assumed there would be no materialistic exchanges; in fact she was looking forward to skipping this tradition and going straight to the hot chocolate and snowman building. "It's ok Addie just open it."

Addie knew some how she would have to make up for this mishap. She felt awful about not getting the boys something. They meant so much, well everything really, to her. She went to the package on autopilot as her brain tried to invent ways in which she could make it up to them. Addie's eyes grew three sizes their normal size, the Grinch would be proud, there in the heap of paper which looked oddly like chapters from the book for potions was the twin's spiral. Fred smirked, "we figured if you were going to be around all the time as you often find yourself, honestly who could blame you look at us, anyway if you're going to be around you should officially be in on our imaginative talents."

"Man! I don't even know what to say! I would have said you guys don't know how amazing you are but your egos are alarming huge already, Fred's is probably already spotted on most air traffic radars." Addie smiled while George laughed and Fred huffed in fake anger. She flipped through some of the pages. The twins were beyond brilliant, so imaginative and resourceful. "Drenching Dye" caught Addie's eye on one of the first few pages. "I've never seen this one in the works."

George told Addie it was one of Fred's first ideas. The concept was colored water. The color took to the water very intensely. The boys never found a good enough plan for it. Addie thought it was amazing. It wasn't a simple food coloring mixed with water. The color took on all aspects of the water. No matter where the water went it would never return to the clear color. Just one drop of the water held the coloring almost glowing. Red could easily be confused with blood from a distance. Addie had a brilliant idea for the day's first activity. The three used the prank on the massive amounts of snow outside, Addie made hers purple, Fred made green, and George made orange. The snowball fight that followed the creations can only be described as epically entertaining. Three hours later George was last place covered in purple and green splotches, Addis came second with soaked orange but mostly purple clothing. Fred the winner had no orange marking but several purple spots dripping down. Addie looked out the window after drying herself off. The scene was hilarious from above. Foot prints mixed with the spread of colors. Until spring when all the snow melted that scene would remain there.


	12. Ch12 You knuckle heads can deal with it

Addie loved spending time with the twins however there was only so much "Weasley" one person can handle. Addie left the Great Hall before the boys for a little alone time. She found her self wandering to one of the garden benches overlooking one of the steep hills leading to the east side forest. She studied the transfiguration homework for awhile before daydreaming of more amusing activities. Addie had just come up with the idea of using trunk tops as sleds on this very hill with the twins when a voice from behind almost knocked Addie clear into the last of the winters snow.

"Ah! Adeline, there you are. What are you studying? Oh, I see, Divination… a tricky one. Well, I could always tutor you if you are finding yourself struggling." Darus' smiled a kind smile as Addie searched for the ability to make audible words come out.

"Uh yeah, tutor, sure." Addie wanted to do a face plant into the snow right then and there. Why oh why can she not be a normal, comprehendible human around this boy?

"Adeline, next trip to Hogsmeade, go with me." It was phrased more like a strong suggestion than a question. Addie tried to match his effortless calm.

"It's Addie. Isn't that tomorrow?" Ok, good. She had spoken words. They were questionable sentences with no real flow but it was an improvement!

"Yes, tomorrow Adeline. We'll meet here around 9:30? It's going to be a blast." Darus simply rose and strode off, beyond proud of himself, leaving Addie open mouthed and slightly giddy. Understanding and giddiness rising correspondingly Addie headed back to her own common room.

Had Addie realized the size and oddity of the smile on her face she most likely would have removed it before entering the common room where the twins were located. Her brain working on autopilot, she moved to their sitting area and joined them. George and Fred both looked from Addie's face to each other.

"Are you feeling ill Addie?" George asked overly slowly and a touch loud, as if Addie was an infant with degrading hearing. Addie immediately snapped out of her mood and reminded herself she was with the boys. They didn't need to know of the events outside nor her plans for tomorrow. They wouldn't even care if she told them. Surely they wouldn't care that she was going with Darus. They would most likely be at the castle all day experimenting and such. They weren't fans of Darus but they surely wouldn't care at all if Addie liked him. Addie instantly became defensive fore they could even pass judgment.

"Are you feeling ill George? You sound weird. And Fred, are you ok? You look weird, well weirder than normal. Usually I just put up with it but man you're practically an alien. How do you live with yourself having to wake up to that face?" Addie was going to play cool and her normal self. If the boys didn't find out about Darus then there would be no trouble. She busted out laughing after two seconds of watching the twins' faces turn in reaction. They soon joined in laughing once realizing she was only messing with them. "What were you going over before I came in?"

"Oh, the plan for tomorrow! You're going to love it. We were checking out the map and noticed this one path leading to…well we can't tell you yet but you're going to flip." Uh oh, Addie hadn't planned on the boys making plans for all of them tomorrow.

"Well I was actually looking forward to just going to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Fred chimed in this time trying to convince Addie to join in the fun. "It's on the way! It won't take all day; we'll have plenty of time to go to the shops and stuff."

Addie stared down at the floor not wanting to meet their eyes. This was not going to be an easy escape. "Sorry guys I just have other plans. You go on and do whatever it is without me."

Fred and George looked at each other, "she's hiding something." Addie chuckled a little; she always thought it a little humorous when they spoke at the same time. And the interrogation began:

"Where are you going tomorrow Addie?" Fred leaned in.

Addie leaned back in her chair, shoulders slouched, head towards her feet, "Hogsmeade."

"What are you doing there?" George leaned in mirror to his twin.

"I don't know. Shopping, walking, the usual." Addie shrugged, she knew one of them was going to figure it out. There was a pause, slightly awkward, it seemed like 5 minutes but was most likely hardly 30 seconds.

Fred's eyes widened. "Who are you going with tomorrow Adeline?"

What was the obsession with boys using her whole name when pressing something on her? Addie rolled her eyes and whispered out, "Darus Zonko." Surely they didn't hear her, right?

"That little git! He thinks he can just waltz in here and take our Addie! Bullocks!" Addie and George just stared at the now standing Fred.

"Anyway, Adeline did he ask you to go with him?" George asked almost not believing Addie's story.

"What is so hard to understand? Yes! Darus asked me to go with him! Is it impossible to think a guy might actually like me? Well he does like me! At least I think so. He asked me to go with him that has to mean he likes me! Right? And he offered to tutor me, so he is nice and he likes me so you two knuckle heads can deal with it!" Addie was also standing, although she stood in her chair making her much taller than the boys, fists at her side.

The boys burst into laughter. Addie wanted to join them but she didn't know what on earth they could find funny in this situation, she had made herself intimidating and strong, not weak and humorous! "He…offered…to tutor…YOU!" George couldn't contain himself

Addie was confused as she stepped down from her chair/high horse. "Yes, in Divination. Why are you laughing?"

Fred was almost falling from her last statement. "Divination? Anyone wanting to tutor you is a joke; you do better than most Ravenclaws in every subject. Divination is something you naturally succeed, no excel, no dominate! He knows nothing about you, clearly!"

"Well, I'm going to give him the chance to learn a thing or two." Addie couldn't help it. The boys were right, it was funny. Looking back on Addie's reaction to this boy was funnier than the twins could imagine. Addie didn't have to be as cool as him, she was probably smarter. She would use this confidence around him.


	13. Ch13 Eavesdropping on friends is a crime

Writer's Note

I promise I'll make this short. I wanted to say thanks to everyone supporting so far!

And thank you to "Frutillas" for reviewing, I know I suck about not having Fred and Addie together right now but I promise it will be worth it…eventually!

So I'm officially a super-villain for causing such a giant gap between chapters.

Sorry for the delay and again thanks for reading/reviewing!

**Original plot lines and some characters, other than that, J.K. Rowling is to be thanked for a look into this spectacular world**

ON WARD!

Darus and Addie were rounding the last corner of Hogsmeade and headed back towards school. Addie was extremely pleased how the day had progressed. Sure she had awoken after a failed attempt restful sleep with nervous jitters and anxious irritation, but she repeatedly told herself she was confident and had nothing to be silly over. She had walked to their meeting place head held high and her ego glowing, only to have it thrashed as soon as Darus walked up and smiled at her. She instantly turned shy and self-conscious. After an hour of walking and making small talk Addie loosened up and relaxed into Darus' company. The day was uneventful and peaceful. Addie hadn't had a day such as this while attending Hogwarts. She was enjoying this thought walking back to the castle holding Darus' hand. Finally the twins had entered her thoughts. She hadn't thought about them all day. That was bizarre for Addie. She realized there that her whole school life revolved around those two. She loved them of course but it's not exactly comforting to know she had engulfed her life into an exclusive friendship with Fred and George.

"Addie is that alright with you?" Darus had stopped walking. Addie hadn't realized when or how but they now stood in front of the portal to the Ravenclaw common room. Addie hadn't heard anything Darus had said on the way back. Just perfect now she looks like an inconsiderate, self-absorbed, moronic, socially unfit idiot. Addie's thought had turned the lengthening silence awkward.

"I'm sorry?" That's all Addie could muster up: two words. Great job, Addie.

"I'd like to do this again, you know, spend time together." Addie smiled in delight, maybe she hadn't screwed everything up. Yay Addie! Darus' face came closer to Addie's. Addie's thought immediately went into terror. She had never kissed a boy before. She was doing so good and now this boy was going to see Addie for the inexperienced year younger girl that she was. Addie mentally checked her left arm, nope, no shooting pains present. Darus placed a short sweet peck on Addie's right cheek. Addie felt embarrassed for getting so frazzled. She did not like to feel silly. The best plan is to leave, just walk away gracefully. Maybe some dignity thrown in there would be nice.

"I look forward to that Darus." She smiled sweetly and started towards her own common room.

"Oh, and Addie! If it's not too bothersome to you I'd like to tell others that we are together. As a couple." Darus raised his eyebrows in anticipation. Addie thought his face looked ridiculous. Was he going for sly? Maybe he wanted to seem confident? Whatever the expression was intended for, it failed to win Addie's love.

"Well I do believe I shall do the very same thing." Addie replied before turning into the next hallway and down the stairs. Sure she would tell….well no, she wouldn't tell the twins…if they asked point blank, sure, but no reason to bring it up herself.

Overall she had done a much better job than she had thought. She had no broken bones and no unfortunate bystander around her was made victim to her giddiness. Addie walked into the common room and spotted the boys sitting in a couple chairs away from other students. She smiled to herself. After seeing their faces she did miss their craziness. Addie silently crept up behind the chair Fred was sitting in. Neither of the boys had heard her footsteps nor had they seen her head hiding behind the chair. Either she would hear the next exciting adventure they had planned or maybe they would be talking about the fun they had without her.

"…..honestly, how long could it take. Hogsmeade isn't that far. She should have come back already. Maybe we should go rescu- I mean find her."

"Fred, relax. I'm sure she is on her way now. She will come through that door humming or skipping or something."

Oh great. They were talking about Addie. Well she would just have to teach them a lesson. Addie sat on the floor with her back against the chair and started to slowly hum a tune in the direction of the twins. Addie thought she could confuse the boys and jump out of hiding. She had not anticipated Fred jumping to his feet to see if Addie was coming through the portal. Having the chair empty with only Addie's weight on the back caused the chair to slide a good 2 feet into the twins and slapping Addie straight onto the floor with a shock and an oof! Addie looked up to see Fred's face come over the back of the chair and George peering over the arm of his own chair.

"Ahem. Miss Targ, I believe eavesdropping on your friends is a crime." Fred peered down in mock seriousness. Addie couldn't help herself she just laughed at both of them.

The three spent the rest of the evening discussing plans for tomorrow. The boys did not bring up Addie's date, much to her surprise. She figured if they didn't ask she didn't have to tell. Occasionally Addie would look at the other students in the common room. She wondered what it was like to be them. They didn't plan wild adventures or spend detention scrubbing floors caked in stink bomb remnants. There didn't seem to be anything over the top about everyone else around, and yet their normal lives were alluring to Addie. She even spotted Lottie conversing with other girls. How long had it been since Addie and Lottie had talked or spent time together or even acknowledged the other's existence? Addie grew more and more distracted from the boys and focused more on the actions of the students filling the room. She spotted a girl in the corner. Addie assumed she had a face although it was a possibility it could have been a faceless troll, as a giant book was placed directly in the girl's nose. Addie thought her life wasn't so bad, she could be like that hairball of a person in the corner, alone and miserable.


	14. Ch14 Could eat a whale!

Writer's Boring Rant

Welcome back loves. Wanted to thank "CV" and as well as "Frutillas" for reviewing! I appreciate it because you guys used words. As for the remaining silent observers, thank you for reading! Every time the number of readers goes up, I do a happy dance! Now because I received two reviews for the last chapter I've decided this chapter has to be super long. Be prepared we are about to go over a lot of events. And if this length doesn't satisfy you I will croak.

**Recognize something? They just may be a reason! Harry Potter and many of these characters, settings, and events are from the mind of J.K. Rowling.**

Rolling Right Along!

Addie sat upside down in one of the chairs filling the common room. Her face turning red, hair grazing the floor, and shoes clicking above her head in a non-rhythmic pattern she sat there thinking on the events of the past 4 months. Her eyes closed as she reflected on how everything had changed starting with the day after her first Hogsmeade trip with Darus.

...

...

...

Addie had spent the whole morning with Darus. She felt conscious of all the eyes watching them wherever they went. At first she was uncomfortable with the staring but eventually she grew accustomed to it. Addie had actually begun a power trip in her mind. Everyone was staring at her. It was because of the man candy attached to her arm but still they were looking at her, longing to be her, jealous and yet admiring her. Darus took note of Addie's more confident walk and obvious delight in her new found attention. He was more than pleased to have Addie transform into the ideal girl for him. Many of his friends had congratulated him while appraising Addie from head to toe. A week ago Addie would have freaked by this action but now it only swelled her ego to another extremity. Addie had barely said a word all day, she wasn't bothered by this and neither was Darus. Darus had left Addie outside on "their" bench to go and grab some food for lunch. Addie sat there in her light jacket longing for her favorite season, spring, to finally creep up for her enjoyment. She hardly took note of the three girls approaching her.

"You're Miss Targ, correct?" A platinum blonde with extremely green eyes beamed at Addie. Addie contemplated whether the girl had been dropped into a nuclear tub or if she had the misfortune of actually having that hair by choice.

"Yes, can I help you?" She wasn't as confident without Darus near but her high was still engulfing her mind.

All three girls sat on the ground looking at Addie. She looked real hard at them. She had a couple classes with them. Well the classes when she shared with Ravenclaw students. Addie grew slightly insecure knowing they knew her and were the same age as her.

"Folina" "Trisity" "Raquelle" The girls spouted their names one right after the other.

"Wow, I'm never going to remember that." Addie still had no idea what they wanted.

"That's ok. It's not really important, Miss Targ." The one in the middle with a short bob nodded. Addie couldn't remember her name she mentally would call her Bobbie.

"You can call me Addie. Is there something you need?"

The one on far end beat the other two to speak. "Uh yes Adeline. We just heard you were with Darus Zonko and we would love a little advice, actually a lot of advice. See we are really bad with boys and Darus comes with his fair share of friends." Addie thought she looked like a small dog. The girl's eyes were huge and pleading while her smile was dominating her face.

"Oh! I see, well I could certainly try and talk to them. I can be pretty persuasive. And it's Addie."

Whenever Darus wasn't with Addie, the three would follow her, constantly. Addie was annoyed at first but eventually adjusted to the new found posse. After the fifth attempt to remind them to call her Addie, she gave up and realized they were not going to budge. She spent more and more time with Darus and her Ravenclaw devotees. Every time she was with the Weasley twins they would argue about how she doesn't have time for them. She couldn't balance school and her new fond activities and the boys. As hard as she tried she couldn't do it all. They scorned Addie with their disapproval of her boyfriend and friends. Addie didn't care about their opinions, she finally felt like a normal teen. She had normal friends and a boyfriend and she belonged. Having a relationship was easier than she ever pictured. They never had awkward moments. Addie never missed a step or fumbled through an evening. Addie walked to class one day with her little troop close behind her; she hesitated by a group of first years sitting in a courtyard laughing at some corny joke. When was the last time Addie laughed? She shoved the question back and smiled knowing her life was amazing. She didn't need laughter, she had popularity and normalcy.

...

...

...

It was the week before the four month anniversary when Addie found herself bored to no ends one Thursday evening. She walked down to the common room to go meet up with everyone like every other day. She saw the twins leaving just ahead of her. She over heard a snip it of their conversation before they realized she was there. They were headed to the Hufflepuff staircase to experiment another invention. Addie only heard Glaring St- when they saw her and silenced their planning. Addie couldn't resist but follow them. She wouldn't do anything of course, just watch. Addie positioned herself on a staircase overlooking the one leading to the Hufflepuff's door. She watched Fred and George run to an adjacent one to watch straight forward the havoc. It was exactly three minutes before a student emerged from the door. The student took a step down the stair case and jumped back up. The stair case had groaned a painful plea and curved into a frown. The poor victim was taken back from this. He took another step and the stair let go another grunt of discomfort. He stood there for a minute trying to figure out a way around this predicament. He finally decided to go fast down the stairs hoping it would work. After every step came another groan echoing until his landing at the bottom. The kid's face was priceless. You can always get a reaction from a Hufflepuff. Addie couldn't hold back her laughter. Fred and George looked above to the noise and joined her in laughing. The staircase Addie was seated on started to move. She jumped up and moved to run down and congratulate the boys. Her staircase finally stopped bringing Addie face to face with Darus. Not just Darus but an extremely annoyed Darus. "You decided to ride on the staircases rather than meet with us?" Darus was looking down at Addie and not because of the height difference.

"Darus, I was just having a little change of pace. A little fun." Addie was embarrassed by Darus' anger towards her. She was very grateful the twins were a level below her and couldn't hear this conversation.

"Well you didn't stop to think how much your absence would inconvenience me. Everyone asked about you and I had no idea where you were or what you were doing. I looked like an idiot. I wouldn't be surprised if those girls who adore you now left you." Addie didn't want to loose her life style.

"Darus, I'm sorry you're right. I won't slip up and I'll tell everyone I was getting a jump start on studying for finals. I'll tell them I told you not to tell them. That way you look like a hero for not spilling my secret. I'll meet up with you tomorrow morning ok?" Darus nodded before planting a swift kiss on Addie's lips.

"You had better hurry, I'm pretty sure I saw those Weasley twins lurking around. I don't want you near them. They aren't the smartest choice of companions to have around." With that Darus left to his common room.

Addie made a sour face at Darus' last comment while turning the corner towards her common room. Her body collided with a hard wall…no correction not a wall but the bodies of the twins. Addie almost fell to the floor. Addie couldn't help but smile at seeing them.

"Boys I believe spying on your friends is a crime."

The boys remained unemotional in their faces. Fred replied, "We weren't spying on a _friend_."

George nudged Fred in the side. "Your boyfriend is a real charmer Adeline." Addie's growing frustration with the boys and their lack of understanding swelled. She was so tired of being called Adeline every time someone said it, she felt formal and aged. She wanted to be Addie, especially to the boys. Addie spoke behind grinding teeth. "It's. Addie. Jerks." Addie shoved past them and continued to the common room.

...

...

...

Addie sat staring at the trees now filled with vibrant leaves. Darus and the crowd were all discussing the upcoming finals. Raquelle, seated next to Darus' friend Loken, changed the subject, catching Addie's attentions. Addie was proud of her arrangement of Loken and Raquelle, she succeeded at matchmaking. "Out of all the girls here at school, why did you pick Adeline, Darus?" Addie turned to Darus. She had never asked him this question. It didn't really matter until now.

"That's obvious. She is one of the pretty Hogwarts students, she is fairly intelligent, she comes from good family ties (pleasing my father), and it would have been easier if she was placed in Ravenclaw but at least this way there is no competition to find the smarter one." Darus smiled at Addie. "Honestly we better each other's image and it's a perfectly calculated match." Addie almost vomited on him right in front of everyone. No this was not right. This was wrong in every way. Addie walked with Darus back to his common room.

"I'm done. I'm not some calculated aspect of your life. I'm a person. I have ideas, and desires, and opinions. I find you boring and self-righteous. You're ego could eat a whale! You tried to mold me into some trophy you could drape around your arm. All you care about is the cover. I'm done." Addie didn't let Darus say a word. She turned around and went for her common room. She turned halfway back to see Darus' face calmed but outraged at the same time. "Half your answers for that Potion's assignment are wrong. Dead wrong, genius! And those Weasley twins are the _perfect_ choice of companionship." Addie never looked back from then on. She slept soundly and relieved. However when she awoke the next morning she found herself completely alone. She had turned everything upside down. She slipped into a chair in the common room and sat there upside down.

...

...

...

That's how everything came to this point for Addie. The boys still weren't fans of her. She ditched her superficial bratty crew and left that side of her behind. She had to do something to get the boys to trust her again. She would have to show them she was done being whatever she was before. Her eyes grew with delight. It was the week before finals. The twins always freak out this week and study in order to appease their mother. They never prank during this week. She grabbed her supplies and headed out to the outer gardens. She spotted the group she had to avoid at all costs. She took note of Darus' arm around Trisity. Not surprising he is a quick adjuster. Addie also saw the twins walking towards a shady spot within eyes distance to Addie's former group. Addie loved how convenient this was panning out. Addie opened a small bottle and spilled the goo in her hand. She did the same with two more bottles and rubbed the substance into a ball no bigger than a golf ball. Addie took a step back from her hiding place and hurled the ball straight for the closet tree to Darus. Perfect shot. The ball clung to a beautiful green leaf. Slowly the leaf grew and grew. Darus and the others had no idea a growing leaf was about to cover the whole group like a blanket. The tree finally snapped from the leaf and it fell over the group leaving them trapped. The twins had watched the whole event and started to laugh. Addie laughed in her hiding spot.

"We're going to pretend you never left us Addie." Fred and George were suddenly surrounding her.

Addie smiled with victory. "No offense Addie, but you're a little rusty. A leaf?"

"Hey don't dismiss my creativity so fast. They are going to be scrubbing sticking leaf sap off of themselves for weeks."


	15. Ch15 Train disembarkment assistance

Writer's Snippy Snip-it

Sad day. = ( . Only two reviews for the last super long installment. I got my hopes up. Maybe this one will stir people to review. I do appreciate my two repeat reviewers!!! I probably would have stopped the story except you guys liked it, so I shall continue on!

**Everyone knows Harry Potter and a good portion (somewhere around 100%) of my story is because of JK Rowling.**

Enter!

Addie let a long sigh of relief escape her mouth. Finally, it was over. Addie had just arrived back from her last exam for the year. She sat sideways, legs hanging over the arm, within a chair back in her common room. Having finished her exam before the twins she left the classroom before they could. She predicted she had roughly 30 minutes before one or both came through the portal. Ok so third year could have gone a lot smoother. Addie made some mistakes, ok a lot of mistakes, ok ok she was totally out of her mind. Looking back on it all Addie had to admit she didn't quite regret the whole thing. Her life had such clarity now. She knew what and who mattered. If being insane brought her to this…it was worth it. Goal for next year: don't be such a moron. Addie knew she had to last through summer before next year however. Addie knew when she got home she was going to bring up her uncle Larry. Addie forced herself all year to not think about the upcoming confrontation and now it was slowly coming into reality. Before Addie could loose herself in that thought process she heard the voices of two familiar tricky friends of hers.

"Mate, I would have been really sweet if you would have actually showed us your answers." Fred jumped into a chair close to Addie's with a thud. Addie merely smirked at Fred's anxious disappointment.

"He has a point Addie. You're handwriting was so light, it's as if you didn't write anything on there at all." George sat on an ottoman facing both of them.

"Don't blame me. Professor McGonagall is pretty sharp. You can only see the ink from one angle, straight on. If I tried to see your answers I would have seen nothing as well." Addie only realized the professor had done this due to the vibrant purple color her black ink turned into as she wrote her exam out. "I can't really blame her for using it; she has dealt with you two for three years now."

"Har har har, Addie. Honestly if we could just borrow your brain we wouldn't need to study everything the week before the exams. I'm exhausted from all these tests. My nerves are reaching dangerous levels. And now we have to pack! We leave tomorrow morning and have to some how arrange the mess of a room upstairs into trunks." Fred seemed to be going on a venting rampage. Addie didn't dare say a word or laugh. George was following her trend as well. "Hell, I bet you packed two weeks ago! If you didn't run you're relationships into the ground this year I would complain you were perfect. See you even came up with a way to get out of that accusation! I bet you are a wicked packer. You should pack our bags, once you finished yours!"

"Ok first off. Calm down fuddy duddy. Two I'm not perfect but yes I packed last week for good reason. And finally no I'm not touching your or George's stuff. There is no way of telling what sort of fungi and diseases are growing from your belongings by now." Addie smirked at both boys. "Now go pack! Knowing you two, I'll be dining alone tonight."

George rose from his seat. "Don't be ridiculous Addie; we just throw everything in. It will take less than half an hour. We'll meet you down there later."

Addie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. The twins finally emerged with hair in disarray, half-open eye lids, and blank expressions. "Good morning, you two. Come on lets get going. Thanks to your lack of a mental clock we will probably be shoved into a compartment with bratty first years. Super!" Addie rolled her eyes as her sarcasm melted into the air.

They luckily were not stuck with first years, or anyone for that matter. They had a compartment near the front and Addie gave a fierce stare down to anyone who looked like they were approaching their area. Addie thought the trip would be spent discussing products, pranks, or plans; instead she received two sleeping teenage boys. She would never understand their fascination with sleeping the majority of a day away. It was her last day to be with her friends for the whole summer and they couldn't manage to stay semi-coherent? Addie sat on the floor with her back against the window wall; her oh so generous friends had taken both sides of the compartment for personal cots. One last prank couldn't hurt. Addie's smile grew with mischief as she reached for her purse. What a relief her make-up bag had not fit in her suitcase. Addie loosened Fred's tie and carefully unbuttoned two of his shirt buttons. Addie laughed at her cautioned. A piranha filled tsunami could engulf the train and the two would never know. She did the same to George and slightly tugged his shirt from where he tucked it in. Addie applied her deep red lipstick and left kiss shaped evidence all over the boys' faces, shirts, and necks. She then moved on to her hot pink lipstick and repeated the process. By the end of the train ride her victims were covered in red, pink, and purple kiss marks. The train came to a stop and Addie slowly slid out of the compartment. She spotted Ron coming down the aisle.

"Uh Ronald, it would appear your brothers could use your assistance in disembarking the train. Thanks!" Addie walked off the train and headed for the ministry's office located in the station which held the fireplace Addie was allowed to use. She walked with a skip in her step knowing the boys would awake in horror and she would be long gone.

Addie stepped through her own fireplace within minutes of leaving the train. This was it. She was going to confront her mother as to why her uncle was kept a secret from her. Addie never knew he was praised for his heroic efforts and she never knew much about him. It really irked Addie that she knew nothing of her family beyond her mother. Addie took a deep breath in and started searching for her mother. She found a note instead.

_I have a meeting I hope it doesn't last long. I didn't mean to miss your arrival home. I missed you so much my dear Del. I'll be home shortly._

Addie placed herself on the perfectly white couch in the living room. She would wait right there for her mother. She couldn't get anywhere else in the house without entering this room. Addie waited and took in the huge contrast between her home and her school. Nothing magical happened here. Suvan never used magic to do anything. She always said she didn't want to abuse it, if she could something on her own she did. Everything about this house was mundane. No floating items could be found here. No automatic assistance in cleaning or organizing or anything. There was no magic, no witches, no wizards, no trolls, no goblins, no ghosts, no exciting new creatures, nothing. Addie instantly hated this surrounding. Addie could just envision the Weasley's place. They probably had everything exciting and appealing. They probably never hid their true abilities. It was as if Addie's mother was ashamed of their magic. Addie didn't have time to further explore this revelation. Suvan walked through the front door and yelled to see if Addie had returned. Suvan found Addie standing in the living room; she moved to hug her daughter. Addie stopped her before she got close enough.

"Why?" Addie stared at her mother. She didn't like confronting her like this. Her mother had been her ally for so long. Her confidant and her friend. Suvan looked confused by Addie's distance and angry question. "Why did you hide him from me? He was the only male figure I had in my life and you hid him from me? People know him! People know his name and they know my name! Why would you never tell me about Uncle Larry? You should have told me about him! You should have told me what happened, not my school mates. Why?"

Suvan took a step back. "I knew this would happen. I knew sending you to that school, someone would say something."

"Why?" Addie wasn't budging from the subject she wanted an explanation. Suvan didn't say anything she turned towards the entertainment center. She pulled her wand out and a small hole appeared in the wall. She took the contents of the hole out and placed it into the VCR.

Addie watched as the screen turned blue and then started to play. Suvan moved to the doorway and braced herself against the wall. A much younger Addie filled the screen. She was around 3 years old. Suvan's voice could be heard, meaning she was behind the camera.

"Do you're little dance Adeline. Show everyone you're creative little mind."

"Mommy I don't want to. Three times I showed you. No more!" Addie's young face filled with a smile and came close to the camera. Noise was coming from the background.

"Del, who do you think that could be??? Do you think it's him? Let's see who comes around the corner!" The camera refocused on more of the room. Addie didn't recognize it. Addie was in one corner of the screen and Uncle Larry came into the picture from the other side. The young Addie jumped to her feet and ran into the arms of the man yelling Daddy in delight. The man picked up the young girl and twirled her in a circle holding on with all his might. "Oh my dear little Adeline, I missed you my little girl. And oh how I missed my big girl too. Suvan my dear dear love I have been gone from your beauty far too long."

Addie stood frozen to the spot where she stood. "No…No." Those were the only words Addie could say. The video continued until Larry was holding the camera in one arm and Addie in the other. Suvan appeared on the screen now, smiling and staring at Larry. The screen froze on the image of the child Addie covering her eyes and Suvan and Larry kissing. Nothing else came, just a black screen. Addie dropped to the floor and cried.

Suvan stood in the doorway with a blank haunted look in her eyes. "He didn't come back the next weekend."

Addie was never fond of crying; however she didn't stop the tears that poured from her eyes. Addie awkwardly got up and faced her mother. "You said…you said my father left us…you said he was…a muggle! You…you lied! You said he was my uncle!!!"

"Yes I did. I didn't do it to protect you like you would think a mother would. You can't understand the love I had for Lawrence. You can't imagine the pain his absence has left me in. I didn't want this to come up for my sake. I'm sorry Adeline. He is too painful to remember for me. I thought when we moved from England I could erase the hurt. It didn't work. I thought when I told you he was your uncle and her father had abandoned us it would help me adjust. It didn't. Don't hate me Adeline. I'm still left bruised and shocked from his death. I should have put you first but I couldn't. I was broken and I'm still not fixed." Addie reached her mother and held her for a long time. Adeline understood what her mother was saying. It may have been wrong but she didn't blame Suvan. They stayed connected for a long time. Addie cried every liquid in her body out and started to focus on healing and sorting through the overload of information poured into her life.


	16. Ch16 Letters

Writer's Ramble

Please pardon my tardy update. I wasn't in the mood the add anything to awhile. I know, I suck.

YAY! Thank you "CV", "Frutillas", AND "Gabby-Samma" for reviewing, you make me smile! I know how the story ends; I was planning on going all the way. If readers stick around, I'll keep it going. The last one was in Addie's third year and HP's first, so there is still a lot of material to go through. I'm not planning on leaving you high and dry.

** JK Rowling owns, pwns, and rules Harry Potter**

Proceed!

ADELINE MARIE TARG,

In case you haven't noticed it is the third week into summer vacation and you have yet to write to your mates! If we don't receive word from you, we will forcible rescue you from whatever peril you face.

Funniest Fred

P.S. Addie I think he is serious about intruding your property, I would write back.

Glorious George

Foolish Fred and Goofy George,

Oh please forgive my distracted ways. I had no idea your little lives depending so highly on my doings. Ha! Fred do not under any circumstances come to California, I will kill you. I would ask what you two have been up to however I can guess. Scheming and prank pulling your family has led to yelling and punishment from your parental units followed by boredom. As for me, I am knee high in muggle studies (yes I am perfectly aware of your disapproval, no need to voice it) and occupying the vast time that is summer.

Attentive Addie

Absurd Addie,

I will have you know that there have been rare pranks, and only aimed at Ron and Percy. Scheming however we are guilty of. Fourth year will surely turn out to be our most triumphant year yet…maybe. It's good to know you still exist. Honestly, what were you thinking? Making us write to you first, oh the horror. Mum has a lot planned for the family. I'm not sure but I think she suspects if we sit around all day we will blow up the Burrow. Not sure how often we will be able to write.

Favored Fred

Hey Addie. Fred forgot to mention how Mum only planned our busy schedule after Fred let off a Sneezing Sling Shell during dinner. Blame him.

Guiltless George

Featherbrained Fred and Grouchy George,

I have no doubt that you two will be elbow high in dust, dirt, dishes, and duties assigned by your mother. I knew you two couldn't last a month without causing some trouble. I'm not sure how you two got the impression that my entertainment rested solely on your letters. I too am occupied. I'm starting a new soccer team (Fred don't even start your stupid remarks) and I'm still working on some muggle schooling. I know I know my summer sounds like a blast. Don't worry about me I will some how manage without you two writing thrilling letters filled with your activities of nail biting suspense. I know you can't actually see my eyes roll, but you should know they have rolled.

Awesome Addie

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aged Addie

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Bet you thought we forgot! Can't wait for school next month, a whole new line of products and pranks!

Fascinating Fred

Happy Birthday, mate. Things have gone a little bizarre here. Sorry we haven't written but the Burrow has another member temporarily.

Grand George

.

.

.

.

.

.

Addie sat in the compartment and let out a long sigh of relief. She was early, when you think about it the trip to the station is simple for Addie. Floo from her place to the designated spot at the station and then on board you go. Being late for the train would be an actual challenge for Addie. Addie hadn't changed very much over the summer. Physically she was the same, she wasn't boney but she also wasn't big by any means. Her team had an excellent soccer session. Mentally Addie had changed. The news about her father seemed to stir things into place for Addie. Some things weren't important. She knew this year she wouldn't care about fitting in with a crowd. She had the twins and even if she didn't she would probably manage to keep sane. Petty things skidded off of her these days. She gained a little perspective over the summer. She saw red hair bouncing through the crowd through her window. She quickly adjusted herself from self-evaluation to reality. Addie was thrilled to be back with the twins. She could tell they hadn't changed much. They were lanky but not overly tall. They still towered her of course but everyone still expected them to sprout one day.

The compartment door slide open but before she could turn and greet her buds, she was squashed in an odd angle against the wall. The boys piled on her yelling their hellos right into her ear drum. They waited for Addie to scream her hello back.

"Breath……necessary," was all Addie could muster up. One after the other they removed themselves from her contorted body. "Much better. A very good morning to you two as well. Another week of summer and I would have flipped. Finally back to the real world with magic and beloved mayhem." Addie beamed at the boys sitting across from her. She didn't waste time allowing them to say anything. She had been out of the loop for a whole month. "Now what kind of addition to your household could possibly keep you from writing me?"

They both replied simultaneously, "Harry Potter."

A longer response wasn't needed, actually. Addie took the answer given sufficiently. "Was that your mother I saw walking by you two?" Addie didn't think red hair was a common occurrence.

"Yeah, mum came to show Ginny aboard. Never did that for any of us but no the girl starts school and it is super mum all of a sudden."

Addie stared. "You have a sister? Oh where is she I must meet her!"

The twins started to reject her idea, telling Addie there wasn't anything interesting about her and no point meeting her. Before they could say much more on the matter two things happened. One, the train started to pull forward and two, a little red haired girl stumbled into the compartment.

"I can't find anywhere." The girl stared at her feet, embarrassed to ask her brothers for assistance.

"I thought you were tagging with Ron and Harry. I know the sight of Harry makes you dizzy but honestly I thought you would latch yourself to him better."Fred thought he was funny.

Addie wanted to punch Fred right then and there for being rude and cruel and mean!

"I looked for them but they aren't anywhere around!" Ginny snapped at Fred. Hmm, shy but she can be snippy. Addie loved it!

"Here kid, sit by me. I'm Addie." The first year sat down and looked at Addie with bulging eyes. Addie was a little uncomfortable and confused by this reaction.

"You're Addie? Wow Fred and George weren't lyin-"

"Ginny" "Shut up now" Fred and George started to yell things at Ginny. Not in tune with each other it was hard to understand what each was saying. Ginny started to giggle. The silence that followed was painful and awkward. Even though the ride had just begun Addie took this opportunity to go and change into her robes. She found Ginny asleep, taking up the entire seat. Addie sat on the floor back against the window wall. Fred and George were in a serious conversation talking in hushed voices close together. Addie could tell it was about an apparent success in a prototype of something. Addie stopped trying to hear what it was. Addie saw a box of gummy shaped snakes by Ginny. She picked out a long green one and proceeded to devour it. Next thing she knew someone was shaking her. Addie opened her eyes to find Fred's face unusually close to her own.

"Finally! Come on lets go." Addie was bewildered and lost and a little dizzy.

"Did I doze off?" Addie asked surprised. She slept a full night before coming to the station.

Fred helped her get up and exit the compartment.

"Yeah, sorry mate we forgot to put the snoozing snakes away. Did you know you mumble in your sleep?" Addie froze. She did know that little fact. Lottie picked on her endlessly first year when it was discovered.

Turning to Fred she half smiled, "Well I'm sure I said interesting things, such as how forgetful and clumsy you are for leaving your unfinished products around for any innocent victim to find." Addie walked off the train and caught up to George and the wobbly Ginny.


	17. Ch17 Invasion of the Ken dolls

Writer's Side

Yeah….its official I suck at getting updates out promptly. Please forgive!

People who make my day: Frutillas-your dedication makes me smile….a really big smile…..a cheek numbing smile; Rockinnano14- sorry for the delay =(; everyone else who indulges in my creative outlet- THANK YOU. And I'm super sorry its so short but I was too happy with the ending point I didn't want to add anything else.

** JK Rowling birthed Harry Potter, not I.**

Jump!

Every class up to this point had been compliant. At the start of each Adeline would correct to teacher to her last name being Emertic rather than Targ. No questions were asked, mainly due to Adeline's tough exterior on the subject. Leave it McGonagall to be a prick.

"…and Winston Siyton makes this table. Next table, Adeline Targ, and Fred Weas-,"

"Emertic." Adeline politely piped while taking her seat.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall peered at Adeline.

"My name is Emertic not Targ." Adeline's face displayed no emotion.

"Miss Targ, one does not go around changing their name. Such juvenile mischief causes complicated confusion. There is nothing wrong with your given name." McGonagall turned to assign the next table.

"A name is given at birth accompanying the father's last name, my father being Lawrence Emertic would signify my name being Adeline Emertic. " Adeline sat motionless but clearly fuming. Adeline had not told anyone the reasoning behind the switch until this point. The twins stared bug eyed right along with the rest of the class.

McGonagall marched right back to Adeline. "Well if you seem to be having an identity crisis and feel class is the time to waste with personal matters then why don't I just accommodate your pressing needs Miss _Emertic_. You may take your seat next to Charles Dunive. Everyone move down one…"

Adeline drowned out McGonagall while moving towards to front portion of the class. Luckily Adeline wasn't concerned about being liked this year. Every student made a grunt as they rearranged seats. Adeline sat down next to said "Charles Dunive." She never really took note of the people around her before. She knew she had this class with Hufflepuff students; maybe he was one of them. Ok, she really hoped he was one of them because she had never really noticed him before.

"Hi there Addie!" Addie looked up to see the grinning Charles Dunive. Perfect teeth, ash blonde perfect hair, very bright blue eyes and excellent physical body. Who was this guy? "Don't worry I'm an excellent lab partner, it will be grand I promise." He was extremely cheesy too, was this boy made from a Ken doll? Addie didn't like him instantly and predicted Transfigurations was going to be awful from now on. "It's Adeline." Addie was not going to get chummy with some pretty boy troll. The short remainder of the class was spent discussing the first project. Addie could not have gathered her school work fast enough at the end. "So Adeline we can meet up in common room after dinner." Oh that is just wonderful he is in Addie's house. She almost let a groan loose just as Winston Siyton walked past their table to exit. "I can't believe you had a chance to sit close to him, Adeline. What I would give! Mmmm." Charles raised his eyebrows and nudged Addie in the side. He was gay, she was a girl how did she not pick up on this little factor? Addie instantly switched from hate to love. "Call me Addie, you are full of surprises." Fred and George came up at this moment and started herding Addie out the door. "I love surprises!" Addie yelled behind to Charles.

The twins and Addie were walking to their next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Both boys looked shocked but George started first. "You should have told us! Lawrence was your father? How did you find out? Did you just lie last year, have you always known? Why didn't you write it in a letter? Did he leave you something? What happened? Did you learn what happened that night?" Addie stared at George. How did so many questions spurt out in the span of 2 seconds? Before Addie had time to process and reply to any of his questions Fred started.

"What is with you and Dunive? Is he your new mate? Are you dating him now? Is pretty boy your type or something? If he thinks he can just steal our friend without confronting us! You can't seriously like him better than us Addie! Come on have you seen him! What is he made of a ken doll? Cheese??? Is he using you for your brain because we've been doing that for years, he is a little late to the game! Honestly what is wrong with you Adeline?"

They were coming up on the classroom. "What in the world…did you two drink spurting stupidity sodas?" There was no teacher so everyone choose their own seats and chatted amongst themselves. "I'm going to start with the sane one here. George it's not really something you put in a letter. I know the truth now that's all that matters. Water under the bridge. Now Fred, oiy where to start with a mess like you. You probably didn't notice that I now sit next to Charles so that would make us lab partners. So I'm sorry that you're jealous your cheat sheet of a friend is now not as accessible as previously." The door to the teacher's office opened and everyone quieted down. Addie looked up to see the new teacher this year. Oh good golly trick molly. If Charles was a ken doll this thing had to be one to birth him. At the end of his introductory speech every girl in the room, including a small bird, sighed in delight and admiration. Addie gagged, audibly. Every boy turned to face Addie excitedly. The twins, one on each side of Addie, moved closer to her. One put an arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. They beamed with pride while all the boys turned back in disappointment. Addie laughed and shook the boys' arms off of her. "Idiots, all of you I swear."


End file.
